Naruto and Kakashi Training
by Popular Girl
Summary: Kakashi impregnates Naruto now he has to take care of him. But problems occurs that make Naruto... Read and find out.
1. Remember the Name

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_REMEMBER THE NAME_**

**_"Here I go" Naruto said throwing his ninja shuriken (small ninja fans thing)._**

**_ Kakashi bent down like a lion dodging Naruto's shuriken, then he put his hand over his neck and threw his shuriken at Naruto. Naruto jumped. Kakashi used this opportunity to throw his shuriken again. _**

**_"Kage bushin no justu (shadow clone technique)" Naruto said. A shadow clone appeared on Naruto's right, Naruto's clone drew him closer to dodge the shuriken that kakashi threw. _**

**_"Not bad, nice he used a shawdow clone to maneuver in mid air" Kakashi said. Naruto jumped down with his clone dissappearing and said _**

**_"Henge:transformation" A big shuriken appeared while this was going on Kakashi ran to Naruto and caught him before Naruto could throw his shuriken. _**

**_"Enough of that" Kakashi said. _**

**_He then realized that Naruto's clone pointed a knife at his back smiling. Kakashi was surprised and said 'Your timing with shawdow clone has improved as well. Ready, start' with this. Kakashi dissapeared thinking no one saw him. _**

**_Sakura saw him and said 'Below'. She punched the ground and the gound scattered and open 2.5 m away._**

**_ Kakashi was suprised at how Sakura could find him and how she had so much strenght to blow the ground saying 'Wh-What insane strenght.' He ran and hid behind the bushes seeing three shuriken following him, he jumped back dodging the shuriken thrown at him then he jumped forward see Naruto coming, he brought his ninja knife, Naruto did so they came close hitting their knives together going seperately Kakashi immediately threw three shurikens at Naruto. Naruto dodge and jumped down to sakura's side._**

**_'Shinobi Tatical Knowledge number 1: Taijustu' Kakashi said running forward very fast doing kung fu with Naruto._**

**_ Naruto dodging Kakashi's attacks jumped to a tree Kakashi looked at him and saw Sakura running to him saying 'Gotcha'. Sakura was punching Kakashi but he dodge her attacks 'If i can just land one hit...' sakura was interrupted by Kakashi saying 'but if is meaningness if you can't' Sakura shattered a tree in the processes of blowing Kakashi as he summasulted._**

**_ Kakashi, looked up seeing Naruto and his two clones saying 'Here goes'. 'All right! Bring it!' Kakashi said Puching two of Naruto's clones._**

**_Kakashi: Enough! let's go home _**

* * *

**_My first story R&R_**


	2. Sex

**Chapter 2**

**Feelings for kakashi**

Naruto was upset because kakashi had gone to a mission with out him. I was just a mission right? No it was not just because of the mission, since kakashi came back from the death and he carried him (Naruto) He has been having a warm feeling for him. Anytime Naruto sees Kakashi he becomes shy and emotional damn it.' Well i have to tell him but if...' Naruto said. 'Tell me what? Kakashi said bored as usual.

Naruto: Huh? (Shocked that kakashi came back so soon)

Kakashi: Tsunade sent team 8 to the mission instead of me.

Naruto: Ha ha ha ha ha ha I told you that you will come back.

Kakashi: What do you mean by 'come back'?

'Well this was supposed to be secret but i will tell you. Tsunade told Jiraya that team 7 that is us, was not ready for the mission because you did...' Naruto said scared

'I did not what?' Kakashi said bored as usual.

Naruto: YOU DID NOT TRAIN US...

Bam was the sound heard after kakashi unleashed his lightning blade on Naruto. Naruto was surprised by the sudden action and was in real pain because of what Kakashi did Naruto feelings for kakashi went hatred and over took.

Naruto: Rasen shuriken, Sage justuuuuuuuuu Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (charging forward)

Kakashi: Tondo justu (earth technique)

Naruto and Kakashi had been battling for over 20 minutes, Naruto and Kakashi stamina had reached low level so they could no longer fight one more justu this will make the sick for 2 weeks so they stopped.

Naruto: Had enough? (Tired)

Kakashi: Why did you fight me?

Naruto: I should be asking you that question.

Kakashi: Well because of what Tsunade said, I just wanted to see if I did not trained you well.

Naruto: WHAT? (Shocked).

Kakashi: Bye Naruto Ha ha. Take this card meet me there tomorrow

Name: Kakashi Hatake

House: California Ville, mountains

Naruto: He so intelligent (blushing).

Naruto said watching as kakashi jump over the trees going where ever he should be now. A warm feeling entered Naruto then Naruto realized that he really loved Kakashi more than Normal.

_The Next Day…._

Naruto did as kakashi said, he came to his house on the mountains wondering why Kakashi would live on the mountains where it so cold and lonely. Naruto soon arrived and rang Kakashi's door bell. Kakashi opened the door and drew Naruto close kissing him passionately before closing the door. Naruto was shocked and wanted to push Kakashi away but 'no' Kakashi kiss was very entertaining too his body. So he stopped kissing Naruto and said 'Naruto do you love me like I do?', 'Bam' was the sound heard when Naruto punched Kakashi for not making the kiss last but Naruto still had an idea.

'Sexy attack sexy justu' Naruto said transforming in a lady this time nude. Naruto could tell that Kakashi like it very much, 'Come here big boy' Naruto said exposing her nudeness to Kakashi. She (Naruto) walked to Kakashi, bent down and started kissing Kakashi and removing his clothes. Kakashi told Naruto to be in a 69 position.

Naruto: What's a 69 position?

Kakashi: Check my Icha Icha Paradise book.

Naruto stood up walking sexily to the table; she then opened the book flipping through pages then saw it.

Naruto: Yuck, I have to swallow your thing?

Kakashi: Yep now come here.

Naruto: Ahh take it easy. You have a big crock you know that?

Kakashi: Ahh Naruto I'm goanna cum real bad in-si-de you.

Naruto: Please don't…..

But it was too late, Kakashi chummed inside of Naruto liking it.

Naruto: I begged you but still you did it. Now every 2 hours my chakra will be turning into a female so as I will too.

Kakashi: You are a boy, you can't get pregnant.

Naruto: when you fucked me was I a BOY?

Kakashi: Oh NO, PLEASE NO.

* * *

HI PEOPLE ENJOYED IT WELL READ AND REVIEW TO TELL ME


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter and others, Naruto lives in the city. The Konoha village is now Konoha city.

Chapter 3

Naruto is pregnant?

Kakashi went to Naruto house and saw he was not in his boy form but in his girl form. Kakashi did not wany to marry to marry Naruto but he had too since he pregnated Naruto. Some thing entered Kakashi then he turned on the music player

. The title of the song was Oppa Gangnam style.

It started.

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh …..Etc

"Naruto I want you to dance for me please" kakashi said unemotionally.

"No way, I want to change my chakra to a boy" Naruto said angrily.

"I fucking said dance for me bitch" Kakashi shouted angrily at Naruto beating her up. Naruto danced for kakashi crying but made his dance attractive to avoid another beating from kakashi. Kakashi felt something leaving him and saw it. It was a demon but Kakashi was more shocked when Naruto was crying dancing to him naked.

"What is it Naruto? Why are you crying?" Kakashi said pitifully.

"You beat me up and told me to dance this song" Naruto said still crying.

"ME? DID I?" Kakashi said surprised. "Umm sorry dear change your chakra you are late for you singing concert.

"Chakra down" Naruto said changing into a boy. Naruto immediately rushed to his rooming wearing his clothes. Kakashi sat down on Naruto's couch wondering how Naruto could live alone and still wondered why he saw that demon.

"Well" Kakashi said seeing Naruto coming out wearing a black suit (safari) and dying his hair down like Sasuke. 'How do I look honey' Naruto said coming to kakashi turning around. Kakashi's jaw dropped saying "you look damn sexy for a guy".

'Damn I got to come on' Naruto said running to his car.

At The Live Concert….

All Konoha cities turned on the music television surprised to see Naruto looking good and singing a song that touched their hearts.

(When can I see you again?

By owl city)

Naruto:

"When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)" Naruto finished the song, waiting to receive his awards like the others singers where waiting for too. The singers that where there were; Will I am, Nicki Minaj, Cee Lo green, Justin bieber, Psy too.

After about an hour or two the concert ended but not with out giving the award.

"And the winner of the 2019 awards is…." The announcer paused then continued "Uzumaki Naruto" the crowds cheered as Naruto came out with Kakashi collecting his award.

People came collecting their award but by then Naruto and Kakashi where in Konoha city. Greeted by all the people who hated him and liked him Naruto was surprised but was more surprised when Sakura came running to him and kissed him. Kakashi was shocked and angry at both of them. The crowed was in shock was Naruto in love with Sakura? they asked them selves. Kakashi pushed Naruto and Sakura apart and started shouting at Sakura

'SAKURA YOU BETTER SAY OFF OF MY….' Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto's had saying "Kakashi my chakra is TURNING BACK LET'S RUN OUT OF HERE" Naruto said running with kakashi the crowed and Sakura followed Naruto changed into a girl and was 3 months pregnant Sakura and the crowed was shocked now they understood why Kakashi was angry when Sakura kissed Naruto. 'Naruto is pregnant?' Sakura and the crowd said.

Kakashi just looked down feel ashamed not knowing whether to run or defend Naruto.

* * *

I did not feel like writing this chapter but thanks to my fan Electra heart breaker I've seen my mistakes and hope you guyz like it


End file.
